Una noche de 1978
by Dorado Scott
Summary: He aquí un pequeño relato acerca de cómo en la fiesta de bodas de James y Lily, estos dos irradian felicidad y amor. Mientras Sirius confundido, divertido, un poco ebrio y también conquistador, forma parte de esta corta historia.


_**UNA NOCHE DE 1978**_

Las luces de colores daban vida a toda la pista de baile mientras personas pelirrojas, rubias, castañas y morenas se movían al compás de la música que tocaba la orquesta, que se encontraba sobre una nube de humo dorado en la esquina del salón, mientras las luces se reflejaban en sus cuerpos como si éstas danzaran también. Había meseros moviéndose de aquí a allá, retirando copas, llenando vasos y de vez en cuando limpiando el desastre de algúna botella de vino derramada con un movimiento de varita.

Parecía que la felicidad que embargaba la celebración hacía que las mujeres se vieran mas esbeltas y hermosas y los hombres mas altos y jóvenes.

Un muchacho menudo, con el pelo más que alborotado y unas gafas de montura cuadrada sonreía sentado en una mesa mientras charlaba con una joven pelirroja y con impresionantes ojos esmeralda, que vestía un hermoso y blanco vestido largo de encaje que eclipsaba a todo el que lo viera, ambos pensaban que eran las personas mas afortunadas en el mundo mágico.

Así es, estamos hablando de la boda de Lily y James Potter.

Imagínate la cara de la persona mas feliz del mundo, y luego multiplicala por diez, así es cómo lucían los rostros de los recién casados, que no se soltaban de la mano ni por un momento ni tampoco podían dejar de sonreír, sin duda veían un brillante futuro ante ellos y sus radiantes rostros lo daban a conocer con alegría, y sus almas los tentaban a gritarlo a todo pulmón.

Un joven apuesto con el pelo largo hasta los hombros se acercó hacía la mesa de los novios, llevaba el moño deshecho y los botones del cuello abiertos, parecía un poco ido y al llegar a la mesa se plantó con desgarbo en la silla que se encontraba a un lado de James. Éste lo miró levantando una ceja.

—Hermano, la fiesta esta de primera— comentó Sirius Black, con apenas 18 años de edad.

—Anda, ¿Creíste que estaría tan fatal como los dieciséis años de Clara Wood?— preguntó James con una sonrisa.

Sirius soltó una risotada —No, por su puesto que no...— James sonrió halagado al escucharlo —Creí que iba a ser peor— completó Sirius, recibiendo un golpe amistoso de parte de su amigo y una risa de parte de Lily.

—Eres un imbécil— replicó Cornamenta.

—Sabes...—habló Sirius cambiando de tema, tenía un notorio rubor en las mejillas a causa del alcohol—Todo este alboroto me recuerda a una fiesta en la que un viejo anciano que ya no estaba en sus cabales empezó a hacer un baile ridículo en medio de la pista mientras sostenía vasitos de whisky de fuego entre los dedos, me da la sensación de que va aparecer aquí en cualquier momento...

—Canuto, ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras completamente bien? Te ves un poco pasado de copas—preguntó James simulando preocupación, tal vez, no tan simulada.

—Recuerdo que se trataba de un Bar Mitzvah de un primo chiflado que vivía con mi tía abuela...segunda—continuó Sirius sin prestar atención, con la vista perdida y el ceño fruncido al parecer tratando de recordar, mientras tanto el baile que hacía una pareja en medio de un corro de gente en la pista acaparaba la atención de las personas sentadas, mientras en el círculo de gente les daban ánimos con aplausos y risas.

—Sirius, creo que necesitas un descanso— aconsejó James con semblante serio mientras observaba a su amigo tratar de beber distraídamente de una botella que ya había sido vaciada por alguien. Y creanme, digo serio porque hay que llegar a cierto punto para que James llame a Sirius por su nombre.

—No, que va—replicó Sirius apartando la botella de sus labios— Me encuentro de maravilla— afirmó y se puso de pie, perdió el equilibro y se precipitó hacia el suelo, aunque antes de caer al piso logró sostenerse apoyando la mano en la superficie de la mesa, tambaleándose, observó a James—Tal vez un poco intoxicado, pero...

—¿No tomaste nada que te haya ofreció el tio Andrew, verdad?—preguntó James bastante exaltado.

—¿El tío Andrew?—repitió Sirius, volviendo la vista hacia su amigo—Bueno...— empezó a meditar rascándose la nuca—Recuerdo que hace como una hora me dio algo para el ardor de garganta, pero no recuerdo qué hice cuando me lo ofreció...

—Excelente—suspiró James con exasperación y se dirigió a su esposa, que estaba hablando con una amiga de la mesa de al lado—Lily...querida— esta se volvió y respondió a James con una sonrisa

—¿Si?

—Lily, tu eres buena con encantamientos y esas cosas ¿Tienes algo para el efecto del tónico de swkiz del tío Andrew? No es demasiado grave como para ir a un hospital.

—Ah, el tónico de Swkiz ¿Quién fue el tonto q... —no terminó la frase al observar a Sirius, y, aguantando la risa y bajo la mirada esperanzada de James, sacó su varita de un pequeño bolso dorado y pronunció un complicado hechizo sanador propio de un medimago hecho y derecho.

Al instante, Sirius se enderezó y parpadeó varias veces mientras recuperaba la consciencia de sí mismo.

—Eres asombrosa—afirmó James casi sin darse cuenta.

Sirius se llevó la mano a la cabeza y volvió a desplomarse en la silla, observó a James un momento y luego exclamó:

—¿Pero qué hacen los novios aquí sentados? ¡Deberían estar bailando, hoy es su día!

James y Lily rieron al unísono mientras Sirius los miraba aparentemente sin entender lo que sucedía. Se encogió de hombros y susurró algo sobre las bodas, se puso de pie y salió de nuevo hacia la pista de baile, perdiéndose entre los cuerpos en movimiento.

Al poco rato, regresó aún más desarreglado que antes, su elegante cabello que usualmente estaba bien peinado estaba ligeramente enmarañado y algunos mechones se le pegaban a la frente por el sudor, era asombroso como aún así lucía absolutamente radiante. Se desplomó en la misma silla que antes y exhaló un gran suspiro.

—Dios mío, si sigo así tendré 7 prometidas para el amanecer.

James río junto con su esposa y dijo:

—Las maravillas de la soltería, Canuto.— Lily observó a su novio con suspicacia antes de que éste susurrara nerviosamente un "Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando"

—Creo que ya no puedo más, estoy agotado— dijo Sirius—voy a comer algo de tu extravagante banquete y...

Se detuvo a media frase al ver a una muchacha que se aproximaba a la mesa, tenía una brillante melena de un color rubio platino, era alta y esbelta, sus movimientos con gracia parecían hechizar a todo el que la viera y se movía con un aire que haría caer a cualquiera a sus pies. Sirius no se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca entreabierta hasta que la joven pasó de largo.

Canuto carraspeo y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—Lily, querida, ¿No tienes algo que me haga parecer mas sobrio?— preguntó Sirius con su peculiar tono altanero, haciendo burla de James.

—Me temo que no, Canuto, querido.— respondió ésta entre risas.

—La última vez que alguien me llamó Canuto a parte de James, pasaron cosas terribles— aseguró Sirius con un tono sombrío—Bueno... Entonces es hora de sacar a relucir mis encantos naturales—tomó con desenvoltura la copa de vino de James y le dio un sorbo a pesar de las réplicas de este, se pasó una mano por el pelo y se aventuró en lo que sería recordado por sus amigos como la conquista del siglo, y no lo digo porque Sirius haya salido airoso.

Mientras tanto, Lily y James se levantaban de la mesa y se dirigían al centro del salón, a vivir, lo que sería, la noche más larga de sus vidas.

_¡Hola gente! Muchísimas gracias por leer este fanfic, tal vez la historia no se desenvuelve muy bien que digamos, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo y no lo escribí mas que por diversión. Ojalá les haya gustado mucho este pequeño relato acerca de las aventuras de nuestro Black favorito, y ojalá vuelvan a pasarse por aquí algún dia. ¡Gracias!_


End file.
